Mas que suficiente 20
by 39medalla
Summary: Es otra versión de mi fic mas que suficiente, espero que les guste.


_**Mas que suficiente 2.0**_

Twilight Sparkle sabe mucho acerca de las estrellas.

Ella sabe que, en lugar de las cosas románticas, fabricadas por los enamorados, las estrellas son bolas de elementos fusionados, entre sí por el puño de la gravedad. Ella sabe que no son especiales, Twilight ha decidido, que no vale la pena mirar el brillo ni el glamour que se les adjudica.

Fluttershy sabe muy poco acerca de las estrellas.

Ella no sabe por qué brillan en el manto del cielo nocturno. Ella no conoce la ciencia de la vida ni la vida espiritual. Ella no quiere admitir lo que siente por Twilight, y arruinar la belleza de su amistad.

Twilight Sparkle sabe muy poco sobre el amor.

Ella no sabe que es el calor de un abrazo de una madre (que suprimió en la memoria de su madre y su muerte, dejando que la vieja herida se propague e infecte desde a dentro de ella). Ella no sabe que es la caricia de un corcel, ella no sabe que son las miradas tímidas de una colegiala. Ella no sabe la importancia de un enorme primer beso (no importa que nunca lo haya recibido). Ella ni siquiera sabe el significado completo de la palabra amor.

Fluttershy sabe mucho sobre el amor.

Ella sabe que son los abrazos de una madre, sabe que es lugar más seguro del mundo. Ella sabe que un enamorarse, es como sembrar una semilla, sólo necesitaba ser cuidado correctamente y dar la atención adecuada antes de la floración con un significado más profundo. Ella sabe la importancia y la grandeza, de un primer beso (y, como tal, no lo ha regalado).

Twilight Sparkle sabe muy poco acerca de la vida.

Ella no sabe las alegrías de la carne (nunca ha sentido la necesidad de entregarse. Su abuela le había enseñado que los mayores placeres se encuentran en la mente, no en el cuerpo). Ella no sabe que es el sonido de la risa de un potrillo (los hijos le daban miedo, debido a su fragilidad e inocencia, y ella no podía soportar estar cerca de algo tan puro e inocente). Ella no sabe (ella no recuerda) los juegos que jugaba de potra, ni tampoco recuerda por que jugaba.

Fluttershy sabe muy poco acerca de la vida.

Ella ha visto la vida a través de las ventanas de su habitación. Ella nunca ha jugado con otras potras, como las potras deberían hacerlo. Ella no se arrepiente de su nacimiento, no se arrepiente de haber nacido como es. Ella no se arrepiente de perder su infancia, y ella no se arrepiente de las decisiones que ha tomado. Tal vez, cuando ella sea un poco mayor, cuando ella se un poco más sabia, ella se arrepentiría, pero el futuro es algo de lo que Fluttershy sabe muy poco.

Twilight Sparkle sabe mucho acerca de la muerte.

Ella sabe que la sensación de la sangre seca debajo de sus cascos (a beses, la mayor parte de otros). Ella sabe que es el sonido de los huesos crujiendo como ella destroza el cráneo de un soldado. Ella sabe que es el olfato, el tacto, el arte de la muerte. Ella sabe que se ha acercado varias veces, miles de veces, y sin embargo siempre hay alguien que muere en su lugar. (Su madre, su padre, abuela, todos muertos, porque los conocía.)

Fluttershy sabe mucho acerca de la muerte.

(Aunque no lo parezca).

Ella ha visto la destruccion de los bosques, ha visto animales masacrados y asesinados y corceles y lleguas alimentándose de ellos, ella los a tenido que avandonar para salvar su vida. Ella ha visto a los animales cargados en camiones y en los abismos del infierno.

Ellas saben muchas cosas. Y no saben nada.

Twilight le enseña a Fluttershy acerca de las estrellas (y Fluttershy le enseña a Twilight acerca de los cambios). Fluttershy le habla de la muerte y de la vida, y Twilight se queda callada y ofreció un hombro para llorar cuando los recuerdos eran demasiado duros y demasiados brutales para Fluttershy .

Twilight no decía nada de la vida y la muerte, hasta que una noche Fluttershy le dio a abrir las heridas y las cicatrices. Es la voz de Fluttershy la que escucha, persuasión del dolor y la pena. Es el hombro de Twilight en el que caen los recuerdos, los recuerdos de ella, y, finalmente, finalmente, ayuda a cerrar las heridas.

Es una noche, tan similar y tan diferente al mismo tiempo, que aprendieron del verdadero amor.

Twilight busca en el centro de sus recuerdos, y dice adiós a su familia. Ella le dice adiós a los recuerdos que ella se ha aferrado desesperadamente. Fluttershy entrelazan sus cascos, y permanece en silencio, hasta que Fluttershy hablo.

Fluttershy: ¿Sabes la importancia de un primer beso?

Fluttershy mira directamente asía los ojos de Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Cuál es la importancia de un beso?

(Fluttershy sonríe).

Fluttershy: Es algo sagrado para una potra. Dicen que su primer beso es la primera vez que confía en alguien que no sea su familia, con su cuerpo, total y completamente.

Twilight: Son… sólo los labios (respondió Twilight, sinceramente confundida) ¿Y cómo es confiar en alguien con los labios más importantes?

Twilight Sparkle cambia y aprieta con mayor fuerza el casco de Fluttershy, ahuecando una mejilla en su casco libre. Fluttershy, en un primer momento, se estremece de distancia desde el contacto, pero luego se relaja un poco.

Y luego se besan.

Los labios de Fluttershy no responden y se aflojan al principio; Fluttershy siente una presión en su interior y por debajo de su corazón y teme que ella pudo apenas haber cometido un error y uno muy grave a continuación Twilight Sparkle se mueve con movimientos cuidadosos y tímidos. Fluttershy se aleja y ella esta sin aliento.

Permanecen en silencio.

Twilight Sparkle mira las estrellas.

Cae en su lugar, alineando perfectamente, Twilight ve, por primera vez desde que era una potra, una constelación. La abuela había descrito la reunión de las estrellas y el símbolo de la esperanza.

Y entonces ella mira a Fluttershy y ella la besa de nuevo, con un beso más firme. Fluttershy se incomoda un poco, pero se derrite.

Es la primera vez que Twilight Sparkle ha dicho adiós a su pasado, y hola al futuro.

Cuando se dejan caer hacia atrás, comparten una mirada, comparten una risa. Sus cascos están entrelazadas una vez más, sin aliento e inseguras y con miedo.

Es la primera vez que han besado a otro ser, y la primera vez que han confiado sin lugar a dudas, en alguien mas.

Se deslizan en la seguridad y la presencia reconfortante de la naturaleza y ellas la abrazan.

Twilight puede sentir que la miraran (la extraña sensación de tener otro par de ojos de sedimentación en la parte posterior de su cuerpo) Fluttershy mirando, mirando a los bosques, mirando las estrellas, mirando su mente, mirando su alma, mirando su corazon. Y las palabras se repiten.

Es la primera vez que hay una paz interior entre ellas, es la primera vez que ellas han reconocido el lugar en el alma de ambas y le dan la bienvenida.

Sus besos son deliciosamente casta, al igual que pequeños sorbos de vino, al igual que los pasos sin prisa bajo la lluvia de verano o el latido del corazón de un potrillo.

Es la primera vez que Twilight deja caer una barrera final, la barrera entre ellas y el mundo.

Es la primera vez que Fluttershy dejo que otra persona toque su corazón.

Fluttershy: Pero... mientras sea contigo…

Es la primera vez que Fluttershy ha visto la bondad, la alegría, el amor dentro de Twilight Sparkle.

Fluttershy: No debería ser malo.

Es la primera vez que Twilight ha sido testigo de Fluttershy de la verdadera belleza de Fluttershy, una cascada de luz con las ondas rosas, teñidas de un blanco sobrenatural, de la luz de la luna, las líneas suaves se encrespan alrededor de sus cascos mientras pasa sus cascos a través de él.

Twilight Sparkle: No... Digas esas cosas.

Es la primera vez que Fluttershy ha sido testigo del dolor del cuerpo de Twilight Sparkle; es la primera vez que Fluttershy ha tocado las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Twilight Sparkle. Ella traza con cariño en la memoria de cada marca, cada una, y cerrando los ojos cuando las lágrimas caen.

Twilight Sparkle: Es la primera vez que alguien me ha visto...

Es la primera vez que Twilight Sparkle se dejó tocar de tal manera. Los cascos de Fluttershy calman el dolor, aunque sea temporal el alivio puede ser para siempre.

Twilight Sparkle: Y yo…

Es la primera vez que Fluttershy siente la piel desnuda contra otra piel desnuda, ya que se acerca para darle otro beso.

Twilight Sparkle: No te quiero perder…

Es la primera vez que Twilight Sparkle se mira en los ojos de alguien y no ve más que aceptación.

Fluttershy: No te preocupes…

Es la primera vez que no requieren palabras.

Fluttershy: Yo no te voy a dejar.

Es la primera vez que se mueven en una danza, tan diferente a la danza de la muerte que han conocido durante tanto tiempo.

Hay un abrazo y el viento convoca a un crescendo, la naturaleza persuadió a las estrellas para brillar más y más para que sean mas brillantes hasta que allá un millón de luces brillantes alrededor de ellas.

Es la primera vez que Fluttershy echa la cabeza hacia atrás en el desenfreno, sin aliento.

Más que mil palabras.

Mil confesiones.

Es la primera vez que Twilight Sparkle cierra los ojos y pide y reza por algo que no se puede describir.

Fueron Mil pesadillas.

Pero fueron mas que Mil recuerdos.

Es la primera vez...

Que tuvieron Mil inicios.

Es la primera vez…

Que tuvieron Mil preguntas.

Y tuvieron Mil respuestas.

Es la primera vez que dejan de ser.

El viento golpea un acorde final.

La sinfonía es más.

Ellas saben mucho acerca de las cosas. Y ellos no saben mucho de algunas cosas.

Tal vez, ellas saben mucho acerca de nada.

Pero eso es suficiente.

_FIN._


End file.
